When Worlds Collide
by wizardsfanatic10
Summary: Alex Russo and Dean Moriarty have been dating for awhile, and they totally like each other. But Justin, Alex's older brother, does not like Dean. But it's more than the typical 'protective big brother' thing. Oh yes, it's much more than that. DALEX (Dean and Alex) Eventual JALEX.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my new story. It will have some eventual JALEX, but towards the beginning it will be dalex (Dean and Alex). And if anyone is wondering, don't worry. I'm not ditching my other fic 'Unlikely Romance.' I just wanted to do something new too. I'll still be posting regular updates to both. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Yo, Russo!" Dean Moriarty called towards girlfriend, Alex Russo.

Alex turned from her locker. "Oh, hey Dean." She looked at Dean in his sleeveless white muscle shirt and faded jeans, wondering how she ever got a boyfriend as hot as him.

"What's up?" She asked casually, slamming her locker shut.

"Just wanted to say hi to you." He grinned and put his hands on her waist. He leaned up close to her. "And I wanted to do this." He slowly moved his lips towards Alex's and they kissed.

"Ahem." Mr. Laritate cleared his throat. Alex and Dean pulled away from each other.

"Sorry Mr. Laritate." Alex said sheepishly.

Mr. Laritate looked them over. "I'll pretend I didn't see that this time, you two. But remember, no PDA in school."

Alex and Dean nodded and watched Mr. Laritate walk away.

"So you wanna hang out later, Russo?" Dean smiled, resting his hand on Alex's locker.

"Yeah, that'd be fun." Alex responded. "What do you want to do?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could-"

Just then someone appeared next to them.

"Alex, the bell's gonna ring any minute. Go to your next class." Alex turned around to see who had said that and groaned when she saw who it was. Justin.

"Justin, go away." Alex turned back to Dean.

"No, he's right. I'll talk to you later." Dean gave Alex a kiss on the cheek and started walking away.

"No PDA at school!" Justin yelled after him.

Alex rolled her eyes. "No PDA, huh?" She grabbed Dean's arm and to his surprise turned him around into a passionate kiss. She continued kissing his hot lips hard, and soon after his shock was over Dean was pressing back just as hard as Alex.

Alex was rubbing her hands all over Dean's muscular back and Justin was looking at them horrified. He managed to stay quiet until Dean's hands started moving down Alex's back.

"What are you doing?" Justin yelled pushing Dean away from Alex, momentarily forgetting Dean was _way_ stronger than him.

"Bro, what's your problem?" Dean asked Justin, crossing his arms.

"My problem is you you're making out with my sister. Right in front of me."

"Yeah, well, she's okay with it, so you should be too. Chill dude."

"Chill? Chill! You want me to chill? You can't just make out with-" The bell cut Justin off.

"Damn it! Now I'm late to class because of you." Justin cursed under his breath as he walked away.

"What is his problem?" Dean asked Alex when Justin was out of ear shot.

"Ugh, I don't know. But he always ruins our moments."

"Yeah, well, you know if he wasn't your brother I'd beat the living crap out of him."

Alex laughed. "Please, be my guest. I'd like a front row seat."

Dean laughed too. They continued talking in the hallway for awhile before they realized how much time had passed.

"Whoa, it's already 30 minutes into 1st hour." Dean said, checking his watch. "Well, no point in going now." Dean leaned against a locker.

Alex giggled. "Yeah, nice logic." But she too leaned against the locker next to Dean.

"So where'd you want to go on a date?" Alex asked.

"Well actually, I was kind of wanting to meet your parents. Okay, actually, I don't want to meet your parents. But I want to get it over with. It's an important step in a serious relationship."

"We're in a serious relationship?" Alex stared intently at Dean.

"If you want us to be, then yeah. You're a special girl Alex."

At this, Alex blushed. Dean only called her Alex when he was being serious.

"Wow, Dean, thanks. You're a special guy too." Dean smiled at the ground.

"Sorry, these romantic moments are hard for me." He blushed.

"You're doing a good job." Alex leaned toward him. Their lips met. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was probably the best kiss Alex had ever had. It just felt so magical.

"So you want to come over to my house for dinner?" Alex asked Dean. This romantic moment was kind of awkward for her too.

"Yeah, if that's alright. Just tell me a day and I'll come."

"Cool. I'll check with my parents to see a date we can do."

Suddenly out of nowhere, the bell rang. Alex and Dean jumped, then looked at each other and laughed.

"So I'll see you at lunch, right?" Dean asked her as he started walking towards his next class.

"Yeah, at our table." Alex smiled.

"Sweet. See you Russo."

"Bye Dean." She walked towards her next class wondering how she got the perfect boyfriend. It was every girl's dream. A bad boy gone good just for her. Eventually her thoughts went back to Justin.

What was with him? Why was he being so protective earlier? I mean, yeah, they were making out. So what? Justin's reaction seemed like more than the typical big brother protectiveness. He almost seemed… Jealous? Was that the right word? It couldn't be.

Justin couldn't be jealous. It didn't make any sense. Well, unless he was gay and he was jealous of Alex for being with Dean. Alex chuckled to herself. But she knew that wasn't the case. No matter how many times she accused Justin of being gay, she knew he wasn't.

So what was it? Alex didn't know, but she planned to find out. One way or another.

**Yup! So I hoped you liked it, and if you did Please review! Thanks for your support and chapter 2 will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and here's chapter 2! Also, for a good JALEX, check out 'The Friend Zone' by randomsmileyperson. It's really good! Anyways, enjoy!**

"You are a freaking idiot!" Alex yelled as she walked into the door. "How could you do that? Why would you do that? What the hell is wrong with you?" Alex was fuming.

"Alex, calm down. If you're referring to Dean making out with you earlier, obviously I was gonna stop him. That's what big brothers do." Justin replied, attempting to sound calm.

"No, normal big brothers would give me some stupid lecture about how Dean's a bad boy and I shouldn't date him and bla, bla, bla, bla, bla…. But they wouldn't constantly obsess over it. So what's up? Why do you care so much?"

Justin nervously looked back and forth. "I, I, don't care. It's just I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm not gonna get hurt! Dean's a nice guy. No one gets to know him well enough."

"Yeah, well he has a bad reputation. And I'm pretty sure he earned it." Justin crossed his arms.

"Just leave it alone Justin! Mind your own damn business for once, alright? Get your own life, so you don't have to constantly worry about mine. In fact, Just stay out of my life, okay?" Alex returned, turning around and walking up the stairs.

Alex stopped walking when she heard something she shouldn't have heard. Silence. Why wasn't Justin saying anything back? He always had a comeback, even if it was ridiculously stupid. She turned around and gasped. Justin was crying.

"Justin, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Justin sniffed. "I'm not crying Alex. It's… Allergies."

Alex decided to let that obvious lie go for once.

"Okay…" She walked up the stairs. Why was Justin crying? It's not like what she said was _that _offensive. I mean, it was the typical 'get a life' comeback with a little Alex twist. Nothing clever.

Why did it upset him so much? A sudden noise knocked her out of her thoughts. Her phone. She picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey beautiful." Dean said, in that sexy voice that Alex loved.

She giggled. "Hey Dean, what's happening?" She said.

"Just wanted to see if you found a date that I can come over for dinner."

"Oh yeah… One sec." She ran over to her calendar. "How about next Tuesday?" She responded.

"Yeah, that'll work. I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye Dean."

"Bye, Russo."

Alex smiled to herself, momentarily forgetting about the odd Justin situation. What was up with him? Why did he cry?

Alex sighed to herself, but eventually realized that she had to talk to Justin. As much as she teased him, she didn't want to see him cry. He didn't deserve that.

She started walking up to Justin's room before she could change her mind and she was about to knock on his door when someone appeared out of nowhere. Literally.

"What the-Max!" Alex screamed at Max causing him to jump. He gave a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry, Alex. I was trying to make a spell to take me to the kitchen because I was too lazy to walk there, but I guess the spell wasn't good enough because I'm outside of Justin's room.

Just then they heard sniffling.

"What's up with Justin?" Max asked, pointing at his door.

Alex sighed. "I guess he got really offended about something I said. It wasn't a big deal though…"

"Hmm," Max pondered. "Maybe it's his time of the month."

Alex gaped at her younger brother. "Max, Justin's a dude. Guys don't—" She stopped when she saw Max's confused face. "Never mind. I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Alright, good luck. You know how people are when they're on their-" He looked both ways before whispering. "Period."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'll be careful Max."

Max held his wand up. "I want food, take me to the kitchen." Max said, and disappeared.

Alex smirked at his awful attempt at a spell and peeked her head down the stairs. He wasn't in the kitchen. She laughed and then put her attention back on Justin.

She knocked. "Justin, I need to talk to you."

She heard a sniff and then a barely audible, "Come in."

She did and looked over Justin. He didn't look so hot. Not that he normally looked hot, but you know what I mean.

"Justin, why are you crying? I'm sorry if my statement offended you. I just didn't think it was that big a deal." Alex calmly stated, staring at Justin.

"It- it wasn't. I'm not crying because of that, I'm—"

"Ha! So you admit you're crying." Alex grinned, then slowly stopped when she saw Justin's annoyed look. "Sorry."

"Something," He sniffed. "Something happened…" He paused for a moment, confirming Alex's suspicion. He was about to say a lie. "At school." He finished.

"Achoo." Alex said, a lame attempt of a sneeze.

"Why'd you do that?" Justin asked confused.

"Because I'm allergic to bull crap." Alex reasoned, staring Justin down.

"Okay, okay. Damn, I hate how you always know when I'm lying."

Alex flipped her hair dramatically. "It's a gift."

Justin sighed. "Okay, yeah," He started slowly. "Your statement kind of hurt my feelings, but I got over it."

"Oh, really?" Alex smirked, pointing to a pile of tissues next to Justin's bed.

Justin blushed. "Shut up Alex. Look, I'm sensitive. When people say something hurtful I get sad. It's a natural human emotion."

"Oh, stop with your dork talk." Alex rolled her eyes. "Tell me why that offended you so much."

"Because," Justin hesitated. "Because you said you don't want me in your life."

Alex resisted the urge to laugh. "Dork. Siblings say that to each other all the time. No one actually _means_ it."

Justin lit up. "You mean you do want me in your life?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Alex put her hands up. "What I mean is I don't mind you being there, but I don't want you to get pissed every time I do something with Dean that you don't like. Okay?"

Justin sighed. "I'll try."

Alex smiled. "Good."

_Maybe things will be okay after all. _She thought.

Oh, how wrong she was.

**:) I hope you liked it and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and here is chapter 3.**

Justin's POV:

Okay, look. I wasn't proud of the way I felt, but it was the way I felt, alright? Alex was my sister, how could I have a crush on her? But I did, and no matter how much I tried to deny it, it was the truth. I couldn't pretend it wasn't anymore.

I guess I had liked Alex forever. I always was more protective of Alex than most big brothers were of their younger sister. I just felt like I always needed to be there for her. She used to be okay with it. She used to love spending time with me.

Then she grew up. It happened slowly, like one of those sand timers. And I guess in some ways it was still happening. There were days when Alex wanted to be around me, but not even close to how it used to be, even a few years ago.

Most of the time it was like she just avoided me altogether, unless she was saying some rude sarcastic comment. But even that was better than ignoring me.

I wanted to have a relationship with her. Not a brother-sister relationship. A boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. I wanted to kiss her, and make her feel special. But that's disgusting and wrong, and if she knew that about me, she'd hate me more than she already does. If that's possible.

That's why it hurt when Alex said that she didn't want me in her life. How could she possibly say that? Was it true, or just said out of anger and frustration? Either way, it hurt like hell and I felt like I was going to die.

I started crying, Alex asked why, I denied it. What was I supposed to say?

_I'm crying because I have a crush on you and you hate me and there's nothing I want more than to kiss you right now._

Yeah freaking right. But she was persistent, so I ended up telling her that she hurt my feelings. I could tell she was about to start laughing even though she tried to cover it.

I wish she felt the same way, but of course she doesn't. Because that's disgusting. I'm disgusting. But I can't help but wish.

And to make it even worse, she decided to date Dean. Oh, I hate that douche bag so much. He does not deserve Alex in a million years. He's going to hurt her. But I had to agree to back off a little or I wouldn't even have the slightest relationship with Alex anymore.

I could tell she was still pissed off, but I think she cooled down a little. I didn't mean to make her mad, but did you see what Dean was doing to her? He was about to grab her ass! Which, in retrospect, is pretty normal for a teenage relationship, but still!

Why does he do it right in front of me? It would be better if he did it when I wasn't looking. Or maybe it wouldn't. Then I would always be wondering what he was doing to her.

I was almost positive that Dean was just gonna try to sleep with Alex and then break her heart, but Alex seemed so sure he wasn't.

It was probably just because she thought Dean was hot, which was something that he had over me, but maybe she was right. Maybe Dean really did care about Alex.

But it didn't seem likely based off of Dean's previous relationships.

"Justin, dinner's ready!" My mom knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Coming!" I returned. I got down there and everyone was already out there.

"Hurry up Justin, so we can eat!" Max exclaimed, staring anxiously at his spaghetti. I sat down and Alex started talking.

"So, Mom and Dad… Dean and I were wondering if maybe he could come over for dinner soon." She explained, taking a bite of spaghetti.

"It's about time I met this _Dean_ you always talk about." Jerry agreed.

"Yeah, that should be fine, sweetie." Theresa smiled at Alex.

"Awesome!" Alex did a fist pump into the air. She looked down. "But please Mom and Dad… Please, don't embarrass me in front of him. He means a lot to me, and I don't want you two scaring him away."

Jerry rolled his eyes. "We'll do our best."

I couldn't listen anymore. This was making me sick. Why did Alex want Dean? She should want me!

"Mom, Dad, can I be excused?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

"But, sweetie, you barely touched your food." Theresa argued, pointing to my almost completely full plate.

"I'm not hungry." I stood up. "And, sorry Alex. I won't be able to come to your dinner with Dean—" Just saying his name pained me. "because I'm busy that day."

I turned to walk away.

"But I didn't even say what day it was going to be." Alex looked at me suspiciously. Crap. I should've paid more attention.

"Oh yeah, for some reason I just thought I heard you say a date." I said, trying to make the lie believable.

"Oh, well what day are you busy?" Alex asked.

"Um, next Wednesday." I made up.

"Oh good!" Alex smirked. "It's next Tuesday. You'll be able to come."

"Oh, yay!" I responded.

I walked up to my room and closed the door.

"Well this sucks." I muttered to myself. How was I going to be able to handle this? I could barely handle _talking _about Dean, let alone being with Dean. Somehow, I was gonna have to get through it. But how?

**So you finally heard Justin's feelings although you probably already suspected them... Anyways please review and chapter 4 will be up soon!**


End file.
